Conventionally, a vehicle light fitting using a semiconductor light emitting element, such as an LED, is proposed in a field of vehicle light fitting (for example, see PTL 1).
FIG. 35 is an example of a conventional vehicle light fitting 200 using a semiconductor light emitting element such as an LED.
As illustrated in FIG. 35, the vehicle light fitting 200 includes: a projection lens 210; a semiconductor light emitting element 220 such as an LED; a spheroidal first reflection surface 230a, in which a first focal point F1 is set near the semiconductor light emitting element 220, and a second focal point F2 is set near a vehicle backside focal point F of the projection lens 210; a second reflection surface 230b extending forward from a front end of the first reflection surface 230a and inclined downward (toward an optical axis AX); a shade 240; and the like.
FIG. 36 is a diagram for explaining directional characteristics of the semiconductor light emitting element 220. As illustrated in FIG. 36, the directional characteristics of the light emitted from the semiconductor light emitting element 220 are substantially Lambertian. Lambertian denotes a rate of luminous intensity in a direction inclined by a predetermined angle θ relative to the semiconductor light emitting element 220 (light emitting surface), wherein the luminous intensity on an optical axis AX220 of the semiconductor light emitting element 220 is 100% (I0) (θ=0), and Lambertian is expressed by I(θ)=I0×cos θ. This expresses expansion of light emitted by the semiconductor light emitting element 220. As illustrated in FIG. 36, the luminous intensity right over the optical axis AX220 is the largest.
In the vehicle light fitting 200 with the above-described configuration, light RayA incident on the first reflection surface 230a of the light with relatively high luminous intensity emitted from the semiconductor light emitting element 220 (for example, light inside of a half-value angle in which a rate of the luminous intensity is 50%, half-value angle=60° in FIG. 36) is reflected by the first reflection surface 230a and condensed near the vehicle backside focal point F of the projection lens 210, and the light RayA is transmitted through the projection lens 210 and directed forward. Meanwhile, light RayB incident on the second reflection surface 230b is reflected by the second reflection surface 230b to pass over the second focal point F2, and the light RayB is transmitted through the projection lens 210 and directed forward. In this way, a predetermined light distribution pattern is formed on a virtual vertical screen facing the front surface of the vehicle (arranged about 25 m in front of the front surface of the vehicle).
Conventionally proposed is a light emitting device using a wavelength conversion member that absorbs excitation light to convert the wavelength to emit light in a predetermined wavelength region (for example, see PTL 2).
FIG. 37 is an example of a conventional light emitting device 300 for endoscope using a wavelength conversion member.
As illustrated in FIG. 37, the light emitting device 300 includes: a light guide 310 such as an optical fiber for transmitting excitation light emitted from an excitation light source; a wavelength conversion member 320 with reflection films 321 and 322 arranged on an end surface of the light guide 310; and the like.
In the light emitting device 300 with the configuration, the wavelength conversion member 320 absorbs the excitation light emitted from the end surface of the light guide 310 to convert the wavelength to emit light in a predetermined wavelength region.
Conventionally, proposed is a light emitting device using a wavelength conversion member that absorbs excitation light transmitted through a light guide, such as an optical fiber, to convert the wavelength to emit light in a predetermined wavelength region (for example, see PTL 2).
FIG. 37 is an example of a conventional light emitting device 300 using a wavelength conversion member that absorbs excitation light transmitted through a light guide, such as an optical fiber, to convert the wavelength to emit light in a predetermined wavelength region.
As illustrated in FIG. 37, the light emitting device 300 includes: a light guide 310 such as an optical fiber for transmitting excitation light emitted from an excitation light source; a wavelength conversion member 320 with reflection films 321 and 322 arranged on the end surface of the light guide 310; and the like.
In the light emitting device 300 with the configuration, the wavelength conversion member 320 absorbs the excitation light emitted from the end surface of the light guide 310 to convert the wavelength to emit light in a predetermined wavelength region.